


Ashes

by Kunstpause



Series: One Jedi's Heart [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Ziost all you taste is dust</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes

The ash felt heavy on her skin. Like a blanket falling onto everything that was there. It fell onto Zhyi, and onto the rocks and deserted walker parts that were still standing around. It fell on sharp edges and the cold and barren ground because nothing else was there anymore. Nothing but metal and stone and a lone Jedi with her useless lightsaber, standing on a dead world in a rain of ashes. 

Zhyi had seen the destruction of worlds before. A whole planet burning because of her, because she was to late to stop the Planet Prison. It's atmosphere incinerated while all she could do was watch it burn from afar.  
She had seen Balmorra scourged by war. Belsavis drenched in blood. Corellia on the brink of destruction. She was there when Tython was covered in smoke and broken ruins, fighting to liberate her broken home. She had seen Makeb crumble and collapse into itself and through all that she had moved on. 

Now, standing on the dead remains of Ziost, a planet that was once called the Gateway to the Empire, there was no fight left in her. The ashes of the millions of lives she wasn't able to save raining down on her, covering her like a thick coat made out of all her failures and sins, shielding her mind of all hope it had left. 

When she finally returned to her ship after hours of walking around aimlessly she stood in front of the holoterminal for a while. not making a call, just looking at it. She was supposed to call the council. She was supposed to tell them what happened. Maybe even get upset at them for not acting sooner. They would tell her how sorry they were, what a great loss this was and then they would send her elsewhere and expect her to move on. Again. Just looking at the holoterminal gave her heart a squeeze nowadays. How many times? Her head wouldn't stop spinning. 

She knew what she was supposed to do. 

She was supposed to call Master Satele. The com frequency dialled so often she could input it in her sleep. But there was another com frequency on her mind. One that she wasn't supposed to have and even less supposed to ever dial. 

She knew what she was supposed to do.

With a soft sound the holo turned on as she dialled and seconds later an image appeared in front of her. 

"You are on Ziost, this is a call that is most unexpected." Came the voice from the device that had, like herself little time and patience for pleasantries anymore.

Zhyi nodded and took a deep breath. "Darth Marr, we need to talk."


End file.
